pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups and the Big Freeze
November 20, 2014 February 11, 2015 5 May, 2015 | writer = Franklin Young | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save a Herd | next = Pups Save a Basketball Game}} "Pups and the Big Freeze" is the 1st half of the 9th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on November 20, 2014, February 11, 2015 in Canada, and 5 May, 2015 in the UK. A winter ice storm causes trouble all over Adventure Bay. Mayor Goodway's car hit's an icy patch and gets stuck in the snow. The PAW Patrol races to the rescue, but the roads aren't the only thing affected by the ice. The Engineer's train can't break on the icy tracks and it's headed for a huge snow drift on the crossing! Ryder, Rubble, and Everest have to get there in time and clear out all the snow and ice! As the episode opens, Skye is in shock at how bad the freeze last night has damaged the terrain, but soon joins the rest of the pups is having fun in the snow. Ryder is happy for the pups, but decides to check the periscope to see how bad things are in the city. Captain Turbot and Wally are enjoying some ice skating on the frozen bay, while Mayor Goodway and Chickaleta are en route to City Hall in the Mayor's car, when the black ice on the roads cause her to lose control and drive it into a snowbank. She calls Ryder to let him know of the situation, and after another driver suffers losing control on the black ice as well, Ryder assures her the team is on their way, and summons the pups. As Marshall responds, he dives into the hollow log, and emerges out the other end with his body perfectly frozen in a cylinder of ice, allowing him to slide into the elevator first, and even show off about it, earning laughs from the other pups. Once topside, Ryder selects Chase and Rubble to assist with traffic control, helping the Mayor's car out of the snowbank, and clearing the roads, if necessary. The team deploys, but when Ryder skids a little on the frozen road, Rubble takes point to clear the way for Ryder and Chase, although Chase spins out as they round the curve by Katie's Vet Center before reaching the Mayor's crash site. Despite some slipping and sliding, Ryder is able to attach Chase's winch to the back bumper of the Mayor's car, and Chase is able to pull her out. Afterwards, as the Mayor and Chickaleta enjoy making some snow angels, Ryder receives another call, this time from the train engineer, revealing some fallen branches and logs blocking the level crossing before the station, preventing the engineer from bringing his train in. Ryder assures him that the team is on the way, and knows just the pup to call for this job. Sliding the shuffler around, Ryder selects the newest choice from the selection, and contacts the new member of the PAW Patrol, Everest, at her new home at Jake's Mountain. Once Ryder tells Everest of the situation, Everest says she is on her way, and dives into her pup house before it converts into her snowplow, complete with the familiar transformation sequence and name call for Everest. Once her vehicle is deployed, Everest takes off to meet up with Ryder and the others. Back with the Mayor, she thanks Ryder for all his help before she drives off to City Hall again, while Ryder, Chase, and Rubble head to the level crossing to try and start clearing the debris before the train or Everest arrive. Unfortunately, their path is blocked by a large snowdrift, stalling them while Rubble clears it, while Everest is already making good progress making her way down to Adventure Bay from Jake's Mountain. Ryder, Chase, and Rubble soon have the drift cleared and arrive at the crossing, after which, Ryder contacts Everest to ask on her location, and she times her arrival to meet up with them perfectly. Seeing that they need some time to clear the crossing, Ryder calls the engineer to ask him to slow down the train. The engineer tries to do so, but the rails are too icy for the brakes to grip and slow the train down. With their time critical, Ryder assigns orders to the pups: Chase will use his winch to help remove some of the logs as a bundle, Everest will use her grapple claw to remove the larger logs, and Rubble will use his bulldozer to grind the rails clear of ice so the train's brakes can work. After Chase and Everest are able to clear the logs out of the crossing, the train whistle tells them they're running out of time. Ryder has Rubble get to work and carve the ice off of the rails, creating a gap in the frozen tracks for where the engineer can try and use the brakes again. Thanks to Rubble's grinding the ice off the rails, the brakes work this time, and the train is safely brought to a stop. The engineer thanks Rubble, and a little while later, the team gathers at the beach to see the success at getting things running smoothly again. Ryder asks the pups if they want to enjoy some time on the frozen bay, and the pups are more than happy to have some fun. Rubble trips before sliding across the ice, nearly crashing into Skye and Zuma as they do a little figure skating, and Marshall uses his water cannons to create a frozen archway for Everest to slide on. Everest slips, and as she slides down, she bumps into Skye and Zuma, sending all three of them flying into the air, and landing safely back down in a snowbank. As Ryder says once more at how they are all a bunch of good pups, Everest, Skye, and Zuma emerge from the snowbank to laugh as the episode ends. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Mayor Goodway *Chickaleta *The Train Engineer *Cap'n Turbot *Wally First Responders * : Use his traffic cones and megaphone to direct the cars on the road. * : Use his rig to help clear the snow off the roads. Backup * : Help clear the big branch off the train crossing. ---- Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes with Rubble on titlecard Category:Episodes written by Franklin Young Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Everest gets called for backup Category:Snow Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes